


У воды

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, mermaid au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: На острове было тихо, даже когда посетитель останавливался, чтобы ответить на все её вопросы





	У воды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772102) by [MintIceTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea). 



**Глава 1. Остров**  
  
Маленькая лодчонка опасно накренилась, едва он ступил в нее. Он больше переживал за сохранность своего багажа, нежели за свою собственную. Лишь усевшись на деревянную скамью, он извлек волшебную палочку и зажег свет. Мягкое световое заклинание собственного авторства не должно привлекать внимания посторонних…только если кто-нибудь не бодрствовал так поздно. Северус фыркнул про себя — настал час колдовства, как называли это магглы. Единственное «колдовство», которое он творил, было вполне осуществимо с маггловским факелом, если бы он у него был.   
Озеро было по-прежнему далеко, он отметил, что с берега дул ветер. Его пунктом назначения был один из маленьких островов, коими было усеяно озеро. Множество островов являли собой не что иное, как скалистые песчаные отмели у берега, однако на некоторых были и деревья, и даже небольшие пляжи. Один из таких островов и стал местом их встреч.   
Впервые он обнаружил это место, отчаянно желая скрыться от своих сокурсников, в особенности от Поттера и его дружков. На озеро за ним они не отправились, и он обрел бесценный покой. Холод и потенциальные наказания в случае обнаружения были ничтожной платой за часы тишины и случайную гостью.   
Вытащив лодку на берег, он привязал её к дереву и бросил обувь под скамейку. Закатав брючины до колен, он забрал багаж и направился к большому камню рядом с глубоким прудом. Там он сел. Вода омывала его ноги, а груз покоился на коленях. Взмах волшебной палочки — и вот на воде заплясал фейерверк сверкающих огоньков.   
Послав приглашение, он вновь взмахнул палочкой, преобразовав её в светильник, и открыл лежащую на коленях книгу. Прошло совсем немного времени, и вода у его ног зарябила, а над волнами возникла голова, окутанная ореолом волос. Северус всегда подозревал, что если дать им высохнуть, эти локоны будут лежать в жутком беспорядке. Выплюнув воду, она заговорила столь быстро, что вместо английской речи получилось какое-то верещание.  
— Гермиона! Замолчи! Притормози, пока у меня уши не закровоточили! — взмолился он, несильно пихнув её в плечо ногой.   
Она оскалила в подобии улыбки острые зубки, а потом опять заговорила.   
— Прости, — она приподнялась и уперлась подбородком в скрещенные руки, лежащие на его коленях.   
Он попробовал пожаловаться на то, что у него намокли штаны, но она это проигнорировала. Её внимание было сосредоточено на книге.   
— Что ты сегодня принес? — с любопытством спросила она, помахивая хвостом.   
Он развернул книгу так, чтобы она могла разглядеть обложку, освещая слова, пока Гермиона медленно проговаривала их про себя. Она была очень умной. Немногие русалки изучают английский язык или просят кого-то научить их читать. Честно говоря, её звали не Гермиона. Но если у неё получалось говорить по-английски бегло, то попытки Северуса освоить русалочий язык были не столь плодотворны.   
Она издала звук, означающий отвращение, отвлекший его от раздумий.   
— Я не знаю этого слова, Сев’рис, — она указала перепончатым пальцем на незнакомое слово.   
— «Вампиры». В книге повествуется о существах, имеющих человеческие корни. Как оборотни, призраки и многие другие, — он позволил ей открыть лежащую на коленях книгу, стараясь, чтобы вода не капала на пергамент. — Хочешь прочесть её сама или мне почитать тебе?   
— Ой, почитай, пожалуйста! — она извернулась и улыбнулась ему. — Мне нравится, когда ты читаешь. У тебя прекрасный голос.   
Он перевел свет на страницы, чтобы она не заметила, как он покраснел.   
— Х-хорошо… «В этом мире есть множество существ, которые рассматривают людей как добычу…»  
  
 **Глава 2. После летних каникул**  
  
Ему эта история показалась забавной. Она не была волшебной. Это очевидно. Это была маггловская сказка, на которую он наткнулся в коробке с подержанными книгами, которые ему передал сосед. Заинтересовали там его лишь немногие книги: устаревший алхимический текст, несколько детективов в мягких обложках, потрепанные временем классические произведения и эта сказка. Обложка поблекла, на некоторых иллюстрациях были какие-то детские пометки, написанные пером. Но он подумал, что сказка ей понравится.   
Остаток лета он провел в книжных магазинах в поисках лучшей копии. Но он не нашел ничего, пока не отправился в Лондон, чтобы купить учебники. По правде говоря, у матери денег хватило только на несколько новых учебников. Но он знал, что сможет обойтись без них. Студент курсом старше задолжал ему услугу, так что книги он вполне мог получить с его помощью. Поэтому он нырнул в маггловский книжный магазин, не доходя до Косого Переулка. Понадобилось немало времени, прежде чем он нашел, что искал.   
Книга не была старой, да и красотой не блистала, но текст был простым и понятным. Основное внимание было сосредоточено на иллюстрациях. Когда он передал книгу продавцу за стойкой, тот усмехнулся и поинтересовался, нет ли у него младшей сестренки. Северус покачал головой, отсчитывая деньги. Любопытный продавец продолжил расспросы.  
— Так это подарок для твоей девушки?   
Северус поднял на него удивленный взгляд. Он был слегка озадачен, поскольку ему не приходила в голову такая постановка вопроса. Была ли Гермиона его девушкой? Даже невзирая на хвост и жабры? Северус пробормотал что-то, что удовлетворило любопытство продавца, после чего вышел на оживленную улицу, сунув покупку под мышку. И он не мог не думать о том, что таки хотел бы, чтобы Гермиона была его девушкой.   
  


***

На остров он смог прибыть лишь на вторую неделю учебного года. Книгу он зачаровал так, чтобы она стала водонепроницаемой. (Подарок вышел бы так себе, если бы намок, едва она возьмет его в руки). По всей видимости, она высматривала Северуса, поскольку напугала его, появившись рядом с лодкой.   
— Северус! — она плеснула в него водой.   
Он выругался, когда лодка опасно накренилась. Она лишь рассмеялась и скрылась под волнами. Она плыла рядом с лодкой, пока он греб, радостно рассказывая о том, что происходило в школе летом. Вроде не так много, хотя говорят, что у профессора астрономии приключился роман с профессором по сверхъестественным наукам.   
— С каких пор тебя стали интересовать сплетни? — осведомился он, привязывая лодку.   
— Дело не в сплетнях. Просто я брала их книги, пока они отвлекались. Ты не мог бы их починить? А то они слегка промокли, — она улеглась на песок, поудобнее пристроив хвост так, чтобы жабры на бедрах остались в воде.   
На острове хранился сундук, в котором Гермиона оборудовала личную библиотеку. Она открыла его и вытащила две сырые книги. По одной на каждого профессора. Северус лишь фыркнул и извлек палочку, чтобы просушить их.   
— Я тебе кое-что принес.   
— Подарок или задание? — оживилась она.   
Это её безумно радовало. Иногда он приносил копии своих домашних заданий, чтобы она могла вникнуть в суть. Некоторое время понадобилось, чтобы научить её пользоваться маггловской ручкой — спустя три недели перо и чернила были признаны неподходящими для её перепончатых пальцев.   
— Подарок. Маггловская сказка, так что она не особенно правдивая.   
— Ух ты! — у неё загорелись глаза, а его сердце затрепетало в ответ. — Я ни одну не читала раньше.   
Он вложил упакованный сверток ей в руки, наблюдая, как она его гладит, оставляя мокрые пятна.   
— Ну, открой.   
Она радостно захихикала, едва избавилась от упаковки.   
— Сказка о русалках! — она сверкнула улыбкой. — Спасибо!   
Не успел он ответить, как она погрузилась в чтение. Он лишь покачал головой, держа палочку, чтобы у неё был свет. Немного поерзав, он смог устроиться на песке так, чтобы света хватало на двоих. Хотя его внимание было сосредоточено на школьном учебнике, который он захватил. И, в отличие от своей подводной подруги, он, лежа на песке, оставался сухим.   
Пока они лежали и читали, Северус украдкой поглядывал на Гермиону. Когда они перешли на третий курс, то есть два года назад, Лили постепенно отдалилась от него, и Гермиона стала его единственной подругой.   
Она принялась покусывать губы, и он поспешно отвел взгляд. Она привлекала его. Он был в восторге от её любознательности и желания знать все на свете. Её постоянная болтовня, странное дело, приносила утешение, но она интуитивно чувствовала, когда ему необходима тишина.   
Чувства, которые он испытывал к Гермионе, отличались от чувств к Лили. Эмоции по отношению к обеим были нежными и теплыми. Но… с Гермионой он не испытывал горького привкуса беспокойства. С Гермионой он чувствовал себя в безопасности.   
Может, поэтому нежелание Лили быть рядом с ним ощущалось не так болезненно, как могло бы? Он взглянул на Гермиону, обратил внимание, насколько она расслаблена, когда читает. Должно быть, с ним она тоже чувствовала себя в безопасности.   
— Какой-то ты притихший, — сказала Гермиона, глядя на него. — У тебя все в порядке?   
Он не мог смотреть ей в глаза, вместо этого его взгляд сосредоточился на её чешуе, отражавшей лунный свет. Вскоре она вновь погрузилась в чтение.   
Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы облечь в слова то, о чем он думал все лето:  
— Т-ты — моя девушка?  
— Наверное, — рассеянно ответила она, наматывая локон на палец, листая книгу и любуясь картинками. — Но я не стану драться с твоей женой за право быть с тобой. Или превращаться в морскую пену. Какое заклинание может это сделать?   
Он фыркнул в ответ, радуясь, что ее не рассердил его вопрос.   
— Не знаю. Должно быть, это что-то из темных чар.   
— Хм… Принеси старые книги своей матери. По-моему, в одной было похожее заклинание, хочу взглянуть.   
— Ладно, — он встал, отряхивая песок со штанов. — Я приду в пятницу. Что-нибудь еще?   
Наконец, она оторвала взгляд от книги.   
— Да. Иди сюда, — она поманила его к себе. Когда он наклонился, она притянула его к себе и крепко поцеловала.   
Он уставился на неё широко раскрытыми глазами. Она ухмыльнулась, обнажив остренькие зубки, но застенчивый румянец окрасил её щеки.   
— Разве девушки не должны так делать?   
Он лишь кивнул. По пути в лодку его преследовало её довольное хихиканье.  
  


***

Когда он заполз в свою кровать, один из его соседей окликнул:  
— Снейп, где ты был?  
Он сдержал улыбку, но голос его так и источал самодовольство.   
— Со своей девушкой.  
  
 **Глава 3. Близость**  
  
Гермиона не видела Северуса несколько дней, и уже начинала потихоньку сходить с ума. Взволнованно помахивая хвостом, она попыталась отвлечься на свою маленькую коллекцию книг. Последний час она только и делала, что перебирала их, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Но слова не шли на ум, ускользая от неё, как угри, поскольку думать она могла только о Северусе.   
Она ничего не слышала о нем с той памятной ночи, когда он спросил, является ли она его девушкой. Гермиона не очень понимала, что это значит, кроме поцелуев, но она была прилежной ученицей. Она бы научилась. Она прочитала множество книг и сделала кучу пометок.   
Теперь, когда Северус объявится, ему придется кое-что ей прояснить! Она раздражённо упаковала книги в сундук. Сползла в темную воду и поплыла. Бросила хмурый взгляд на звездное небо. Она слышала щебет и песни своих соплеменников и поразмыслила, не присоединиться ли к ним. Но она не хотела играть, она хотела поговорить с Северусом. Отвернувшись, она взмахнула хвостом и нырнула вглубь. Она поплыла в сторону замка. Все жители подводного мира, живущие в озере, любили плавать поблизости и пугать молодых людей — слизеринцев, как уточнил Северус. Его ровесники жили там, где стекло спускается ниже волн.   
Было уже поздно, но многие студенты еще не спали. Гермиона прижалась лицом к стеклу, ища Северуса. Её тут же заметили — какая-то светловолосая девушка испугалась зубастого оскала Гермионы. Светловолосая девушка начертила вопрос рукой — язык, которым наземные жители пользовались при общении с русалками.   
— С—Е—В—Е—Р—У—С, — начертила ответ Гермиона.   
Рот девушки слегка искривился, но она кивнула и отошла от окна. Гермиона нетерпеливо ждала, не обращая внимания на других людей, с любопытством на неё поглядывающих. Казалось, миновала целая вечность, но светловолосая девушка все же вернулась, толкая Северуса. Гермиона тихонько охнула — его рука была на перевязи. Он не смотрел на Гермиону, просто сказал что-то девушке, которая его привела.   
— Он встретит тебя снаружи, — жестами перевела девушка, после чего Северус повернулся и пошел вверх по лестнице.   
Она подплыла к небольшой бухте, где Северус держал лодчонку, на которой добирался до их островка. Она с тревогой ждала, пока не разглядела его фигуру среди деревьев.   
— Северус! Что у тебя с рукой? Где ты был? Ты в порядке?   
— Да, — он осторожно присел на камни около воды. — Прости.   
Гермиона нахмурилась и вылезла из воды, чтобы получше разглядеть повреждение.   
— Почему её не вылечили?   
Он осторожно вынул руку из перевязи, дав ей возможность взглянуть поближе.   
— Надо дать ей зажить без магии, поскольку я пил Перцовое зелье прежде, чем сломал руку. Заклинание даст побочный эффект.   
Напевая, она подтянулась, пока не улеглась Северусу на колени. Она старалась действовать как можно осторожнее, чтобы не причинить боль руке. Она улыбнулась ему и поцеловала в щеку.  
— Что случилось?  
Северус долго ворчал, прежде чем признался, что снова подрался с Джеймсом. И дело было на вершине лестницы. Неприятно это признавать, но в переломе Северус был по большей части виноват сам. По крайней мере, в этот раз.   
— Но в понедельник на зельях Поттера ждет сюрприз, — по секрету рассказал ей Северус. — И Лили не догадается, что это моих рук дело, поскольку я буду сидеть рядом с ней со сломанной рукой, когда его зелье испортится.   
Гермиона попыталась изобразить неодобрение. Ей никогда не нравился Поттер. Особенно с тех пор, как она обнаружила Северуса в озере из-за них.   
Извиваясь, она придвинулась к нему и легла рядом, Северус обнял её здоровой рукой. На его щеках вспыхнул румянец, но он застенчиво улыбнулся, перехватив её взгляд.   
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе почитала? — предложила она, понимая, что ему будет тяжело держать книгу и подсвечивать одной рукой.   
Он кивнул, и она извлекла из его рюкзака учебник по истории.   
Она откинулась назад, а он держал палочку со светом, чтобы она могла видеть. Она начала читать главу, на которой он оставил закладку. Спустя мгновение она ощутила его взгляд.   
— Что? — она посмотрела на него, гадая, что же она неверно произнесла.   
— Ничего, — он наклонился и быстро поцеловал её в щеку. — Мне просто хорошо.   
  
**Глава 4. Беда**  
  
— У Нюниуса появилась подружка, — сообщил Питер, присоединившись к компании за столом и едва не столкнув Ремуса.   
Лили едва не подавилась, больше от тычка Ремуса, чем от заявления Питера.   
— Ты же это не всерьез, — пробормотал Джеймс, хлопая Лили по спине.   
— Да не будь я Сириус! — автоматически парировал Сириус.— Но правда, Хвост, не бреши, это даже неприлично.   
— Да я не брешу! Я слышал, как блондин со Слизерина, забыл имя, обсуждал это с невысокой девчонкой с Хаффлпаффа в очках и с хвостиками.   
— Очень достоверные источники, — фыркнул Ремус, но Питер, похоже, соскучился по его сарказму, поэтому восторженно кивал.  
— Да! Говорят, он бегает к озеру, к маленькому островку, где находится гнездилище русалок.   
— Проклятье!  
— Что?   
— Хорошее место для отдыха, — проворчал Сириус.   
— Ты злишься, что не тебе первому пришла в голову эта мысль! — сообразила Лили, раздраженно взглянув на него.   
— Он злится!   
— Вовсе нет!   
  


***

Сириус действительно злился, что у Снейпа и его девушки было укромное местечко. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы уговорить остальных смыться на остров и дождаться Снейпа. Они подрались с ним в коридоре после зелий, а теперь, когда его рука срослась, он был зол как черт, к тому же источники Питера докладывали, что он после этого стал куда-то пропадать.   
Джеймс обнаружил утлую лодчонку, и мальчишки отправились на остров, едва не утопив Питера. (Он промок по пути, но Сириус твердил, что он сам виноват).   
— Ждите появления Нюниуса, — скомандовал Сириус, вглядываясь в темную воду.   
Питер фыркнул, продолжая отжимать шарф. А Джеймс с Ремусом вытащили небольшую лодку на берег, привязав её к дальнему берегу острова. — У нас есть мантия, так что мы можем выяснить, кто его подружка.   
— Если бы только мы не украли его лодку, — сухо уточнил Джеймс.   
— Их было две, — возразил Ремус, — но я думаю, это бесполезная поездка.   
— Питер, окуни его в озеро!   
— Нет! — завопил Питер, поспешно отшатываясь. Он прекрасно знал, что Ремус, хотя и был из них самым спокойным, при желании легко мог окунуть его. Вдруг его рука наткнулась на нечто твердое, наполовину сокрытое в земле. — Что это?   
Потребовалось лишь немного копнуть, чтобы обнаружить сундук.   
— Гляньте, что я нашел, ребята!   
— Не трогайте его! — прошипел голос, заставивший их вздрогнуть.   
— Кто здесь?   
Мальчишки сразу заметили над водой горевшие глаза. А когда Джеймс посветил палочкой в сторону их хозяйки, они увидели также и острые зубы.  
— Убирайтесь прочь!   
  


***

Едва Северус ступил в лодку, как услышал зов Гермионы. Он опустился на колени, когда она подплыла к причалу.   
— Гермиона? Что случилось? Что… что случилось с твоими волосами? — он поспешно зажег свет с помощью волшебной палочки. — Они как будто обгорели. — Было трудно определить, с волос капала вода.   
Она кивнула и нахмурилась.   
— Эти… эти идиоты валяли дурака на нашем острове!   
Русалки не плачут, но выражение её лица было близко к злым слезам. Северус не спрашивал, о ком речь, он и так все понял.   
— Они напали на тебя? — прорычал он.   
— Они промахнулись, и я облила их, но… но, Сев’рис, они лапали мои книги! — причитала она. — И… и… Ааааа! — она сорвалась на крик, от которого у Северуса заложило уши.   
— Гермиона! Ну… ну же, Гермиона! — он сбросил плащ, опустошил карманы, разулся и соскользнул в холодную воду, придерживаясь за пристань и дрожа. — Успокойся!   
— Я их ненавижу, — цепляясь за него, она тоже дрожала, но не от холода, а от злости.   
Северус знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять: она злится за него. Остров был их убежищем.   
— Северус? Что ты делаешь?  
Они оба замерли. И подняли глаза, чтобы встретиться с нахмуренным взглядом Лили.   
— Твой дружок и его прихвостни испортили её книги и напали на неё.  
Гермиона слегка зашипела и попыталась нырнуть поглубже, голос Северуса остановил её.   
— Прости, Сев, я подумала, что они попытаются проникнуть туда и… — она моргнула, лишь сейчас осознав, кто перед ней. — Это что, русалка?  
— Её зовут Гермиона.  
— Сев’рис мой парень! — голос Гермионы звучал гортанно, не по-людски.   
— Нет… Я… Мне очень жаль, прости, — Лили присела. — За многое, Сев.   
Он озадаченно моргнул, затем посмотрел на Гермиону, не сводившую с них внимательного взгляда.   
— Хм. Спасибо.  
— Я… Я поговорю с Джеймсом, когда они вернутся, — предложила Лили, нервно разминая пальцы.   
Гермиона недовольно булькнула. Северус обнял её.   
— Ты собираешься отнять у них лодку? — она кивнула, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, и Северус рассмеялся.   
— Неужели они и впрямь это заслужили? — криво улыбнулась Лили.   
— Да, — поморщилась Гермиона. — Я пойду?   
Северус взглянул на Лили, затем отступил.   
— Думаю, да.   
Гермиона приподнялась, чтобы поцеловать Северуса. Она коротко кивнула Лили прежде, чем скрыться в водной пучине.   
Северус вернулся на причал и наложил на себя высушивающее заклинание, преодолевая дрожь. Лили наложила согревающие чары. Она слабо улыбнулась, когда Северус кивнул в знак благодарности.   
— Не уверена, что понимаю, почему ты встречаешься с русалкой, — она махнула рукой, когда он собрался возражать. — Но я рада, что ты счастлив.   
— …спасибо, Лили, — он покачал головой.   
Перед его внутренним взором стояли фигуры мальчишек, безобразничающих на острове, кричащая Гермиона. Но как бы мало он ни знал о подводных жителях, он понимал — она победила. Лили взглянула на него в замешательстве, но он рассмеялся, и она улыбнулась.   
— Думаю, мне пора встретиться с этими оболтусами и отругать их. Ты, я полагаю, не хочешь с ними столкнуться?   
— Нет, — он собирал вещи, зная, что Гермиона найдет его у окна гостиной.   
— С тобой все нормально? — услышал он вопрос Лили, когда почти ушел с причала. Он поднял глаза и увидел мелькнувший в озере хвост Гермионы.   
Улыбнулся.   
— С нами все будет хорошо, Лили.  
  
 **Глава 5. Конец**  
  
Много лет спустя.  
До Гарри долетали слухи и сплетни о профессоре Снейп задолго до того, как он решил взяться за изучение Ухода за магическими существами.   
«Невозможно угодить. Совершенно бесполезная информация, когда нам это может понадобиться? Никогда не ест в Большом Зале — всегда спускается к озеру».   
Какие бы странности ни были присущи профессору Снейп, изучать предмет оказалось относительно легко: Гарри убедился, что большинство необходимого материала так или иначе звучит на занятиях, нужно лишь уметь слушать.   
Тем не менее, Гарри никогда не удавалось писать достаточно оригинальные эссе, чтобы заслужить высокую оценку.  
Не помогало и то, что он всегда опаздывал. (Класс находился далеко от аудитории Истории Магии, а Биннс всегда так много болтал…).  
Гарри почти столкнулся с кем-то, идущим в класс. От столкновения со стеной его спасла лишь рука, крепко ухватившая его за мантию.   
Гарри моргнул, увидев бледное серьезное лицо.   
— Вы опоздали, — проворчал незнакомец, втолкнув Гарри в класс перед собой.   
— А, мистер Поттер, — окликнула с кафедры профессор Снейп. — Вижу, вы столкнулись с нашим приглашенным гостем.   
Она подъехала в своем инвалидном кресле и протянула незнакомцу перепончатую руку.   
— Это известный специалист по зельям Северус Снейп. — Она обвела взглядом поднятые руки девочек в классе. — И прежде, чем вы спросите: да, он мой муж.   
  


***

Гермиона развернулась на кресле, подобрав хвост, и улыбнулась Северусу через спинку.   
— Спасибо большое, что пришел, Северус.   
Последнее слово она выговорила тщательно. Даже после стольких лет жизни в волшебном мире его имя давалось ей с трудом.   
— Неужели тебе правда нравится учить этих сопляков? — усмехнулся он. — Сын Поттера такой же, как отец. Только глаза Лили, — он покачал головой.   
— Хм… Порой сложновато с некоторыми чистокровными, они не хотят воспринимать учительницу-русалку. — Она пожала плечами. — Но остальные в озере говорят, что все больше и больше слизеринцев хотят общаться знаками через стекло, и я очень рада этому, — она снова села прямо. — Думаю, да, мне это нравится.   
— Тогда остальное не имеет значения. Большинство детей не будут учиться, пока у них не будет собственного опыта.  
— Как цинично звучит.  
— Ты меня осуждаешь?  
— О, нет.   
Этот разговор повторялся уже несколько раз за минувшие годы. С тех пор, как Гермиона официально стала частью человеческого мира, когда Северус учился на седьмом курсе, она столкнулась с порядочным количеством осуждения.   
Северус, никогда не особо не жаждавший внимания, атаковал кабинет директора, пока не добился для Гермионы разрешения сдавать экзамены в инвалидном кресле. Русалка в инвалидном кресле, да еще и в зачарованной одежде, позволяющей ей дышать, вызвала неоднозначную реакцию в обществе.   
Она никогда в жизни не посещала занятия! Почему ей нужно позволять сдавать экзамены?   
(Северус — замечательный учитель, когда хочет этого, а злость — замечательный мотиватор для них обоих).   
(Гермиона дорожит каждым предметом, в котором она сумела превзойти Мародеров).   
— Скучаешь по библиотечной работе? — спросил он, когда они подошли к своему домику на берегу озера, оставив позади замок.   
— Там было тихо, — согласилась Гермиона. — Но мне нравится преподавать. Тебе бы тоже следовало быть учителем Сев’рис. Почему бы тебе не учить зельям или защите от Темных Искусств?   
— О Боже, нет. Я хочу счастливо прожить остаток жизни без необходимости лицезреть Дамблдора, и мне искренне жаль Регулуса, вынужденного играть для него в шпионов.   
— Мм… — этот звук означал у Гермионы согласие.   
Много лет назад Дамблдор обратился к Северусу, предполагая, что он присоединился к Пожирателям Смерти. Именно это ошибочное предположение дало Гермионе шанс на преподавательскую должность. (Никто не может оскорбить одного из лучших мастеров зелий Хогвартса и уйти без расплаты.) — У тебя есть от него известия?   
— Нет, но, думаю, он появится летом, как обычно, — Северус взял её на руки, а кресло автоматически откатилось к стене. — А до тех пор ты принадлежишь только мне. 


End file.
